warnerbroscartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boo-Boo Bear
Boo Boo Bear is the sidekick and best friend of Yogi Bear. Physical appearance Boo Boo is a small anthropomorphic bear (possibly even a cub bear), with brown fur. His only set of clothes is a blue (or sometimes purple) bow tie. Personality Boo Boo likes to do the right thing, often acting as Yogi's conscience. He tries (usually unsuccessfully) to keep Yogi from doing things he should not do, and also to keep Yogi from getting into trouble with Ranger Smith. Often he would say say, "But Yogi, Mr. Ranger isn't gonna like this," or some variation. Appearances * Yogi Bear (film) Notes/trivia * Boo Boo has remained at Yogi's side through almost all of the Hanna-Barbera series, movies, and specials in which Yogi appeared, the only exceptions being Yogi's Space Race and Galaxy Goof-Ups, in which Boo Boo's place was taken by a new character named Scare Bear. * Boo Boo's voice actor, Don Messick, also voiced Ranger Smith. Other appearances * In the Dexter's Laboratory episode, Chubby Cheese, an animatronic Boo Boo can be seen on stage with other Hanna-Barbera characters. * In the The Simpsons episode, When You Dish Upon a Star, Homer dreams he is Yogi, with Bart as Boo Boo, and Ned Flanders as Ranger Smith (whom Homer mauls violently). * Spümcø has made a few parody cartoons starring Boo Boo and the other characters from the original Yogi Bear series, starting with 1999's Boo Boo Runs Wild. In this half-hour tale, Boo Boo's nice-guy persona is heavily satirized with him simply being repressed by all of Ranger Smith's rules and regulations, and finds him regressing into a primal state, complete with typical bear-like urges and mannerisms. He was voiced by John Kricfalusi. * Boo Boo and Yogi both appear as guests in a 1996 video called, Kids for Character. * Throughout the 1990s, Boo Boo (voiced by Jeff Bergman) usually appeared with Yogi in various Cartoon Network commercials and bumpers. * In the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode, Death By Chocolate, Boo-Boo (voiced by Tom Kenny) was suspected of being a terrorist known as the Unabooboo (a takeoff of the Unabomber). He later appeared in the episodes, Back to the Present, Blackwatch Plaid (as an actor in a costume), The Return of Birdgirl, and The Death of Harvey. In almost all of these episodes, Boo Boo seemed to have a romantic relationship with Harvey. * Boo Boo also appears in a cutaway gag on the Family Guy episode, Hell Comes to Quahog, in which Peter Griffin stabs and kills Yogi Bear. A shocked Boo Boo is told to tell the other bears what he just saw. * Boo Boo appears in the Robot Chicken episode, Ban on the Fun, voiced by Victor Yerrid. In a segment that parodies the Laff-a-Lympics in the style of the Munich massacre, Boo Boo is the first to be killed. In President Evil, he and Yogi end up on the run, after Yogi accidentally kills a hunter. When Yogi ends up shot by the sheriff, Boo Boo ends up going Rambo at the scene (in a homage to his Ram Boo Boo character in Yogi's Treasure Hunt). * Yogi and Boo Boo appear in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, chasing Billy. External links *Boo Boo Bear in Yogi Bear Wikia Category:Characters